Old School
Well folks, it's finally here, my 29th fan fiction. Lincoln was depressed, as he was walking home from school. “You've been with me for a while now, but let me tell you, it's not because of my sisters that I'm feeling depressed,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “My relationship with my sisters is actually quite good right now, especially since my relationships with Lola and Lori has started to improve. Well, not so much with Lynn. Not to mention school has really been depressing lately.” He walked up to the front door, and immediately Lynn crashed into him. -”What's the deal bro?” asked Lynn. “You got in the way of my roller derby routine.” -”How was I supposed to know?” asked Lincoln. “I just got home.” -”That's not my problem, now is it?” said Lynn. “Just stay out of my way.” With that, Lynn skated away, and Lincoln was upset at the nasty welcome home he had just received. -”I'm too depressed to really get mad about this,” said Lincoln, as he went inside the house. -”Hey little bro,” said Lori, “how was school today?” -”Thanks for asking,” said Lincoln, “I really need someone to talk to.” -”Sorry bro,” said Lori, “I have to go to a study session with my friends.” With that Bobby drove by to pick her up, and they went over to Becky's house. -”What a nice welcome home,” said Lincoln sarcastically, as he spoke to the audience. He sat down on the couch, and Leni and Lucy noticed he looked depressed. -”Are you okay Linky?” asked Leni. -”I had such a depressing day,” said Lincoln. “I got a D- on my English test, some big kid stole my lunch, and I had a disagreement with Ronnie Anne, and now she doesn't want to speak to me.” -”Poor big brother,” said Lucy. “Maybe my new poem will make you feel better. It's called Lincoln. Lincoln, a big brother who's kind and bold. Lincoln, a big brother with a heart of gold. He's always looking out for us, even it gets too loud. He's the greatest big brother, and I couldn't be more proud. Lincoln!” Lincoln had tears of joy in his eyes, and gave Lucy a big hug. “Thank you so much.” -”I'm here for you big brother,” said Lucy. -”We both are,” said Leni, as she hugged Lincoln. -”It's great to have sisters like you,” said Lincoln. -”Would you like a trip to the comic book store?” asked Leni. -”Of course I would,” said Lincoln, as the three of them got into Vanzilla, and Leni drove them to the comic book store. Later that night Lincoln was feeling a little better, and after dinner he was walking up to his room. As got into the upstairs hall, he once again had Lynn crash into him. “Lynn!” said Lincoln. -”Watch where you're going Lincoln,” said Lynn. -”You crashed into him,” said Luna. -”He needs to watch where I'm practicing roller derby,” said Lynn, as she skated away. -”I can't believe her sometimes,” said Luna. “Are you okay bro?” -”Yeah, thank you Luna!” replied Lincoln. -”How a bout some Weird Al music?” asked Luna. -”Sounds great!” said Lincoln, as they went to his laptop to watch Weird Al music videos on the internet. Later that night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Lincoln was too sad to fall asleep. “Maybe some TV will take my mind off of this,” said Lincoln, as he walked downstairs. He flipped through channels, but couldn't find anything he was interested in. Eventually he came to a classic media channel, where a classic cartoon marathon was being announced. -”Welcome to Cartoon World,” said the announcer, “where classic animation never becomes forgotten. Coming up next, is our marathon of that classic character Tony the Turtle.” Just then a logo with a cartoon turtle head popped up into the foreground of the screen. “Hey folks!” said Tony the Turtle, as the cartoon started. Lincoln was fascinated by the cartoons classic 1930s sensibility, and seeing smiling faces on everything made Lincoln smile. After he saw the first cartoon short, Lincoln was smiling from ear to ear. -”Why have I never watched these old cartoons before?” asked Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “That was simple, yet so funny, and creative.” He continued to watch the Tony the Turtle marathon, until the sun came up. -”I slept well,” said Lana, as she walked downstairs. She noticed that the TV was on, and wondered what was happening. She went into the living room, and noticed Lincoln watching TV. -”That concludes our Tony the Turtles marathon,” said the announcer. “Tune in next to Cartoon World.” Lincoln shut off the TV, and was very happy. “That was so cool,” said Lincoln. -”Have you been here all night?” asked Lana. -”I was too depressed to sleep,” said Lincoln, “so I came down last night to watch TV, and I saw this old cartoon, and I couldn't stop watching, so I pulled an all nighter, and saw the entire marathon.” -”You stayed her all night?” asked Lana. -”It was a Friday night, so why not?” said Lincoln. “There's no school today, and I didn't have any plans. Plus watching this old cartoon really made me happy.” -”Glad you're feeling better big brother,” said Lana. “I heard about what happened yesterday, and I wanted to say that I feel for you Lincoln.” -”Thanks Lana!” said Lincoln. “I got you this,” said Lana, as she handed him a set of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles key chain figurines. -”Thanks Lana!” said Lincoln. -”I really wanted to do something to make you feel better,” said Lana. “I got them when you were at the comic book store yesterday, but I didn't get the time to give them to you last night, as you were busy listening to music with Luna.” -”Thanks for the kind gesture Lana,” said Lincoln, and afterwards he went to go put them in his room. Later on, he was researching Tony the Turtle on his laptop. He read through the entire history of the character, and afterwards was researching if his cartoon shorts have ever been released on DVD. “Cool!” said Lincoln, as he read the info. “They released all 300 Tony the Turtle cartoons on six sets, and they come with all kinds of bonus material. He went out to see if he could find any copies of the DVD sets, but sadly, he only found the first two, as the other four sets were sold out. He bought the first two sets, and went back home to purchase the other four online. -”Watcha watchin?” asked Lana, as she and Lola came into the living room. -”It's that cartoon I was telling you about this morning,” said Lincoln. “Would you like to watch it with me?” -”Some old cartoon that's not even in color? Lame!” said Lola, as she walked out of the room. -”I'll watch it with you,” said Lana. -”Did you say black and white?” asked Lucy, as she pooped up next to Lincoln. Lincoln and Lana both jumped back. “Yes!” said Lincoln. “It's an old cartoon from the 1930s, and it's in black and white.” -”I'll watch it with you as well,” said Lucy. -”Hey little bro!” said Luna, as she and Leni (who was holding Lily) came in. -”How are you feeling Linky?” asked Leni. -”I'm great!” said Lincoln. “I discovered this awesome old cartoon last night, and I just bought the first two DVD sets of it. Do you want to watch it with me?” -”Sure!” said Leni and Luna. -”Poo-Poo!” went Lily, as the six of them sat down to watch Tony the Turtle cartoons. The logo came up on screen, and the first cartoon came on for them to watch. -”This world looks so dark,” said Lucy. “It's incredible!” -”Why are there faces on everything?” asked Leni. -”That's how they did cartoons back in the 1930s,” said Lincoln. “Everything would have a face, and everything would be bouncy, and even though it's not in color, it's still very lively. -”This old timey music is quite fascinating,” said Luna. -”Yes it is!” said Lincoln. They continued to watch through the cartoons, and his sisters seemed to be getting into it. -”That Gil Gecko is so cool,” said Lana. “He's both a lizard, and he's a fun lover. -”That Karla Kangaroo, can really play a mean sax,” said Luna. -”It's too bad that bully Pecky the Pelican always has to make trouble for them,” said Leni. -”Every story needs an antagonist,” said Lincoln. -”Antogo what?” said Leni confused. “I thought characters like that were called villains.” Lincoln just happily rolled his eyes, and they continued to watch more Tony the Turtle. Later that day, Lincoln heard the doorbell, and was ecstatic, as he knew it was the remainder of the Tony the Turtle Collection DVDs. He opened the door, to see the delivery man standing there with his package. -”Package for Lincoln Loud!” said the delivery man. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln, as he took his package, and paid for his purchase. He walked back inside, and opened the box to reveal the remaining four DVD sets. “I now have the entire Tony the Turtle Collection,” said Lincoln happily. -”How many cartoons did they make bro?” asked Luna. “There are 100 of them on these first two DVD sets alone.” -”There were 300 made altogether,” said Lincoln. “So, should we continue?” -”It's time for dinner Lincoln,” said Leni. -”I think I'm a little burned out from watching so many of those cartoons,” said Lana. “Maybe I'll watch more of them with you some other time.” -”Me too!” said Lucy. -”I'll watch some more with you bro,” said Luna. “I have nothing else planned for tonight.” -”Same here!” said Leni. -”Poo-Poo!” went Lily. They went to the dinner table, and Lincoln seemed to be trying to eat quickly, so he could get back to watching his Tony the Turtle. “Slow down son!” said Lynn Sr. -”Yeah!” said Lori. “What's your rush?” -”I think he wants to get back to his old cartoons,” said Luna. -”You mean that lame black and white cartoon he recently got into?” said Lynn. -”Why would you want to watch some stupid old cartoon that's not even in color?” asked Lola from the kiddie table. -”It's not lame Lola,” said Lana. -”It's actually quite fascinating,” said Luna. “I never knew old cartoons had such whimsical tunes.” -”It's old, and in black and white,” said Lynn. “That mean it's lame. -”You said it!” said Lola. -”I think I have to go with them,” said Lori. “Not to mention, why would you be so interested in something so ancient?” -”No everybody,” said Lynn Sr. “Let's let Lincoln enjoy his classic cartoons. I loved old cartoons too when I was growing up, and Tony the Turtle was also something I watched.” -”You did?” asked Lincoln. -”Of course!” said Lynn Sr. “I watched those cartoons in re-runs all the time, and they were so funny. After dinner, would it be okay if I joined you?” -”The more the merrier,” said Lincoln. After dinner, Lincoln rushed back to the TV, and Luna, Leni, Lily, and Lynn Sr., all joined him. He started the Blu-ray player, and popped in the discs. They spent the rest of the evening watching Tony the Turtle, and all of them were having a great time watching them. -”Well, it's late,” said Luna, as she looked at her phone. “I'm gonna hit the hay.” -”Me too! Said Leni, as she brought Lily upstairs with her. -”Goodnight son!” said Lynn Sr. -”I think I'm gonna stay up some more, and try to see how many of these I can cram in one night,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Lincoln sure does like to hide in his shell a lot lately,” said Luan, as she laughed. “Get it?” -”Doesn't hide in your shell mean that your not social?” asked Lincoln. -”Well all of you've been doing lately is watching those old cartoons,” said Luan. “You haven't left the TV all day, except for dinner, and you've only been associating with a few of us.” -”This cartoon made me happy when I was depressed,” said Lincoln, “and thanks to it, I've never felt happier.” -”As long as your happy Linky, then I'm happy too,” said Luan. “At the same time however, I feel like you shouldn't just retreat into the TV all day, and shut out the rest of the world. You could end up not being able to tell the difference between reality and fantasy.” -”Thanks for the talk Luan,” said Lincoln. -”No prob little bro,” said Luan, “and I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner. I wanted to try and make you feel better when you were still feeling depressed, but I was busy preparing for a demonstration at the Clown School and I couldn't find the time.” -”That's okay Luan,” said Lincoln. “It's good to know that you'll try and be there for me when I'm feeling down.” -”When you're down in the dumps, you know you can call me to,” said Luan, as she patted Lincoln shoulder. “Goodnight Linc!” -”Goodnight Luan!” said Lincoln, as he continued to watch more Tony the Turtle. He was so glued to the cartoons, that he didn't even notice the clock, and stayed there very late. “These cartoons are so awesome,” said Lincoln, as he looked like he was about to doze off. He fell back on the couch, and some time later he awoke. “Oh no!” said Lincoln. “I stayed here all night again. I hope I can sneak back to my room, with mom and dad not noticing.” He walked upstairs, only to find that the house was too quiet. “Is anybody here?” asked Lincoln. He saw that all the bedrooms were empty, and there was no one else there, but him. “Not even the pets are here,” said Lincoln, as he was beginning to feel scared. “Where could they all have gone?” He walked to the front door, and opened it, only to reveal an old black and white cartoon world on the outside. -”Greeting!” said a tree, as it greeted Lincoln. -”What the heck?” said Lincoln, as he looked around to see everything in black and white, and that all the buildings, tress, vehicles, and even the sun all had faces, and everything was bobbing, and bouncing around. “I'm not in Royal Woods anymore,” said Lincoln, as he looked at himself, only to reveal that he too, was turned into a black and white cartoon character. “This is so weird,” said Lincoln. -”Hey there!” said a voice, as Lincoln turned around, only to see Tony the Turtle standing right there. -”Tony the Turtle?” said Lincoln. -”The one and only,” replied Tony. “It's nice to meet ya kid,” said Tony, as he extended his hand. -”It's an honor to meet you too,” said Lincoln, as they shook hands. “I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.” -”Not to sound rude or anything Lincoln, but what exactly are you?” asked Tony. -”I'm a human being,” replied Lincoln. “There are no people in Tony's world,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Never heard of a human before,” said Tony, “ but as long as you're friendly, than you're a-okay with me.” -”Great to hear,” said Lincoln. “I don't know how I got here,” said Lincoln. “One minute I was at home, and then I woke up, and I was here.” -”Oh my!” said Tony. “If you need help getting back home, then I'll gladly help you Lincoln. No one should be apart from their family.” -”You can say that again,” said Lincoln. -”Before you go home, would you like to meet some of my friends?” asked Tony. -”Would I ever!” said Lincoln. -”Come on then Lincoln,” said Tony, as the two of them walked away. -”What a strange looking young lad,” said a voice coming from behind the corner. As he peaked out, it's revealed to be Tony's antagonist, Pecky the Pelican. “He could be useful to me.” With that, Pecky disappeared into the shadows, with a nefarious plan in mind. -”This is so awesome!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”We're here!” said Tony, as he and Lincoln walked into the park. While they were there they noticed Karla playing her saxophone, while Gil, Carson, and Cherry listened. “Hey guys!” said Tony. -”Hello Tony!” said Gil. -”Who's your new friend?” asked Cherry. -”This is Lincoln Loud!” said Tony. -”It's pleasure to meet you Lincoln,” said Cherry, as she shook his hand. -”He's kinda funny lookin,” said Gil. -”Don't be rude!” said Karla. -”Sorry!” said Gil. -”Lincoln here is lost, and I offered to help him find his way home, but in the meantime, he's agreed to spend some time with us,” said Tony. -”That's great to hear,” said Cherry, as the six of them went off to have fun together. -”That boy will serve well in my plan,” said Pecky, who was behind a bush. “If this goes well, then I'll finally be rid of that pesky Tony once and for all.” Meanwhile Lincoln was having a good time hanging out with Tony and his gang. “You're amazing!” said Lincoln to Karla, as she played her saxophone. -”You're too kind Lincoln,” said Karla, as she blew her sax, and musical notes came out of it. -”It's cool to actually see that in person,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Check this out,” said Gil, as he whistled, and a giant gorilla appeared, as he grabbed Lincoln, and they took a ride on top of him. -”This is awesome!” said Lincoln. -”What?” asked Gil. -”I mean. . . this is great,” said Lincoln. -”Gil, enough of your tomfoolery,” said Karla, as Lincoln got off the gorilla. -”I don't mind,” said Lincoln. “That was fun.” -”Here you are,” said Tony, as he handed Lincoln a milk shake. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. “I need to use the restroom,” said Lincoln, “I'll be right back.” -”Don't take long,” said Tony. -”I wont!” said Lincoln, as he went over to the restroom. “This is so awesome!” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. As he was heading out of the restroom, a bag was put over him, and he was carried away. “What's going on here?” Some time later, the bag was taken off, and Lincoln was in an unknown location. -”Jumpy little boy!” said Pecky, as he revealed himself. -”Pecky the Pelican!” said Lincoln angrily. -”So you've heard of me?” said Pecky. -”I sure have,” said Lincoln. “You're the nastiest bully in classic cartoon history.” -”Oh please, your embarrassing me,” said Pecky. “What are you anyway?” -”I'm a human being,” responded Lincoln. -”Well,” said Pecky, ”you're going to aid me in my plan to finally rid myself of that bothersome Tony, and his friends once and for all.” -”I'd never help a rotten egg like you,” said Lincoln. -”Watch your mouth boy,” said Pecky, as he grabbed Lincoln by his shirt. “Children are supposed to respect their elders. By the way, if you don't help me, there's always THE PIT,” said Pecky, in a very sinister tone. -”Not The Pit!” said Lincoln, as she spoke to the audience. “It's a scary labyrinth that Pecky has in his lair. It's full of dead ends, and scary surprises.” -”If you don't assist me, it's The Pit,” said Pecky, as he pulled Lincoln up to his face. “Then again,” said Pecky, “you don't necessarily have to help me voluntarily.” With that he grabbed Lincoln, and pulled him off screen. -”Where do you think he went?” asked Karla, as Tony and his friends were looking for Lincoln. “It was awfully rude of him to just disappear like that.” -”Now Karla,” said Cherry, “I'm sure he has a good reason for suddenly leaving. He did say he was trying to find his way home after all.” -”But it's strange that he just left without saying a word,” said Carson. -”Guys!” screamed Lincoln, as they heard him from a distance. -”Lincoln!” said Tony, as they approached him. -”It's a trap!” yelled Lincoln, as they were trapped inside of a cage. -”Gotcha!” said Pecky, as he stepped out from behind a tree. Later, they were all trapped in the cage, hanging over The Pit. “Once I'm finally rid of you Tony, no one will ever interfere with my fun ever again.” -”You call that fun?” said Gil. -”You're nothing but a big bully,” said Cherry. -”That may be, but from now this bully wont have anyone to get in his way anymore,” said Pecky, as he was about to open the cage, so the five of them will fall into The Pit. -”Leave my friends alone!” shouted Lincoln, as he tackled Pecky, and knocked him against a chair. “I'll get you out of there,” said Lincoln, as he lowered the cage away from the opening to The Pit. Lincoln successfully got them out, and they were grateful to their new friend. -”Thanks Lincoln!” said Tony. -”You lousy brat!” yelled Pecky, as he charged towards Lincoln. Lincoln got out of the way, and Pecky accidentally ran into the opening, and fell into The Pit. The others watched, as Pecky got up to find himself inside The Pit. “Not to worry, I built this place, so I can find my way out. Although, I haven't been down here in a long time, but I can make it out of here,” said Pecky, as he went around The Pit trying to find his way out. They heard him scream, as they left Pecky's lair. -”That was a close one,” said Tony, as they ran out. “Thank you Lincoln!” -”I wasn't going to let Pecky do that to my friends,” said Lincoln. -”You're a really great guy Lincoln,” said Gil, -”Should we resume having some fun?” asked Cherry. -”You know it!” said Lincoln, as they continued to hang out. A montage follows of the six of them dancing to Karla's saxophone, Lincoln and Gil riding an elephant, the six of them at a carnival, and pretty soon they were all walking around laughing. “What a great time!” said Lincoln. “It was great to have made some new friends, but I feel like I've always known you guys.” -”We're glad to have met you too Lincoln,” said Tony. -”But now, I think you should find a way to get home,” said Cherry. -”My family must be worried about me,” said Lincoln. “It's going to be hard to say goodbye to you guys.” -”You don't have to worry about us Lincoln,” said Karla. -”We'll always be here with you Lincoln,” said Tony, as everything went black, and Lincoln opened his eyes, only to reveal he was in the living room. -”It was all a dream,” said Lincoln, as he looked at the TV still turned on with the DVD menu screen. -”Lincoln?” said Lana, as she, Luna, Lucy, Luan, Leni, and Lily all entered the living room. -”Morning guys!” said Lincoln, as he he stood up, and took out the disc from the Blu-ray player. -”You were really into those Tony the Turtle cartoons weren't you little bro?” asked Luna. -”Yes I was!” said Lincoln. “I was so glued to them, that I fell asleep on the couch. -”We were gong to ask if you wanted to come to the mall with us Linky,” said Leni. -”I'd love to!” said Lincoln. -”We're glad you found a way to make yourself happy,” said Luan, “but you can't just stay glued to a cartoon for so long.” -”You're right!” said Lincoln. -”God to hear that bro,” said Luna. -”Let's go to the mall you guys,” said Leni. The seven of them got into Vanzilla, and Leni drove them to the mall. -”That was quite an experience,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “It was great to discover an old cartoon, and see just how awesome classic animation really is, but in truth, when I have such amazing sisters, I don't need a cartoon to make myself happy, and it's better to live in the real world.” With that, they drove to have a good time together at the mall. The End Trivia * This is the second time that me and AnimationFan15 collaborated on one of my stories, with the first being No Clowning Around ** I came up with the idea, and AnimationFan15 helped out with a lot of the story. He came up with the names for Karla, and Carson, while I came with Gil and Cherry's names. I named Pecky, but he came up with the idea of him being a Pelican. * This is the fifth time that AnimationFan15 provided a picture to go with one of my fan fictions. * FirstDrellSpectre helped me come up with the name Tony the Turtle. ** He was originally going to be called Terry the Turtle, but then I remembered that's the name of one of the OWCA agents from Phineas and Ferb, and I knew I couldn't use it. * Harburton81 helped come up with the name Cartoon World for the channel Lincoln first saw the Tony the Turtle marathon, and it's name is a reference to a defunct block they used to have on Turner Classic Movies called Cartoon Alley. * OrangeBird2013 helped come up with Luan's exchange with Lincoln, before he has the dream, and he also helped with the idea of Lincoln binge watching the DVDs after buying them, which leads to the dream sequence. * I came up with this story as an homage to the classic black and white era of cartoons from the 1930s. * The way Lola, Lynn, and Lori react to Tony the Turtle is me expressing how I think it's sad that many younger people out there don't like to watch old movies just because they're in black and white. * Many of the ideas that went into Tony's world came from things such as Classic Disney, and Fleischer cartoons. * This is quite possibly the second time after Big Top Lincoln, where it took me a while to complete the story. * The whole thing of Lincoln being in his house, and then opening the door to reveal a cartoon world is an homage to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. ** Lincoln's line "I'm not in Royal Woods anymore" is a reference to the line from the film "We're not in Kansas anymore". ** The way it's setup is kind of a reversal, in that Dorothy goes from a black and white world to a color world, whereas here, Lincoln lives in a color world, and steps into a black and white world. * The hat that Karla wears is inspired by Minnie's hat from Steamboat Willie. * Pecky's design is inspired by Buzz Buzzard from Woody Woodpecker. * Lincoln Loud look a door with a tunnel is reference to Coraline. Category:Episodes